


White Cat

by kr_han



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han
Summary: Daichi tidak percaya reinkarnasi, itu katanya.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	White Cat

**Author's Note:**

> song recommendation: One Direction - Moment

Hidup itu apa? Aku hidup untuk apa? Kenapa aku diciptakan? Bukankah semua yang di dunia ini diciptakan dengan maksud tertentu? Lalu kenapa aku di sini? Kenapa aku? Aku tidak mengerti konsep hidup, kehidupan, dan lainnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku diberi bangun di pagi hari. 

“Suga,” katamu, “kamu boleh jadiin aku alesan kamu.”

“Buat apa?”

“Hidup.”

Kamu, Daichi, kamu tersenyum seolah itu bukan hal yang besar. Tapi kamu melakukan sesuatu yang besar. Kamu bilang, aku boleh menjadikanmu sebagai alasanku. Maka kamu adalah alasanku, Daichi.

“Panggil aku Koushi dong.”

“Kalo itu—“

“Aneh ya? Kamu biasa manggil Suga sih….”

“Aku coba, tapi aku enggak bisa tiba-tiba gitu. Enggak masalah kan?”

“Makasih.”

Percakapan kita tidak pernah panjang. Terkadang hanya seperti itu. Sederhana dan pendek. Tapi aku menyukainya. Terlebih ketika kamu melingkarkan tanganmu di bahuku, tanpa kata apa pun, aku tahu kalau itu artinya aku boleh bersandar di bahumu. Aku tidak menemukan tempat menyandar paling nyaman selain dirimu. Tidak ada tempat bersandar yang membelai rambutku dengan lembut kecuali kamu.

“Daichi tangan kamu kasar….”

“Kamu enggak suka?”

Kamu menarik tanganmu dari wajahku, dan aku mengambilnya kembali untuk menempelkannya di wajahku, di pipiku. “Aku suka,” jawabku pelan. Aku suka. Aku selalu suka. Bagian mana dari dirimu yang membuatku tidak suka? Tidak ada. Aku suka semuanya darimu. Hanya kamu yang membuatku seperti ini.

Aku ingin selamanya bersama kamu, Daichi.

“Daichi?”

“Hm? Kenapa?”

“Kamu percaya sama reinkarnasi?”

“Enggak sih…. Kenapa emang?”

“Aku percaya, nanti aku mau reinkarnasi jadi kucing putih. Terus aku mau dateng ke kamu. Aku mau main sama kamu, hehe.”

Kamu mencubit hidungku. Wajahmu memerah tapi aku tidak mengerti artinya apa. Pada akhirnya kamu hanya membelai rambutku seperti biasa. Memberiku kehangatan seperti biasa. Kamu seperti biasa dan aku menyukaimu yang biasa itu.

  
-o-

  
Kamu mencari alasan, karena itu kuberi. Aku sendiri tidak paham sepenuhnya. Tapi hidupku tidak istimewa. Aku hanya mengharapkan semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, seperti pada tempatnya, meskipun aku tidak begitu paham maksudnya apa. Aku hanya bersikap seolah-olah aku memahami semuanya. Sehingga aku bisa menjadi tempatmu bersandar.

Hidupku biasa dan kamu datang padaku, hidupku masih biasa saja. Tidak berubah. Kegiatanku hanya bertambah sedikit. Aku menyukai saat-saat kau bersandar padaku, ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan, membuatku menjadi bantalmu bahkan kasurmu. Aku menyukai saat aku membelai rambutmu. Aku menyukai saat aku menciummu. Aku harap aku bisa melakukannya setiap hari.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kenyataan itu kejam ya?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Tanganku kosong. Tubuhku kosong. Hatiku kosong. Kamu bilang kamu menjadikanku alasanmu. Tapi kamu bahkan tidak di sini. Aku … alasan untuk apa? Sekarang, hidupku bagaimana?

Koushi….

Aku ingin memanggil namamu.

Aku menghabisan waktuku di luar, duduk menatap langit, dan diam. Aku tidak bertanya, karena tidak aka nada yang menjawab. Aku memilih diam, karena semua yang ada di dunia ini diam. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus merasa sedih sementara dunia masih berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku sama sekali tidak berbicara. Tidak. Sampai seekor anak kucing datang, melompat ke sampingku dan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di pahaku.

Kucing….

Kucing, ya?

Kucing!

…terlebih warnanya putih.

Koushi, aku tidak percaya reinkarnasi, kamu tahu 'kan?

“Koushi…. Kalo itu kamu, kamu harusnya bilang selamat tinggal dulu sama aku. Aku kangen kamu….”


End file.
